


Repression

by FrivolousSuits



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Break Up, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Referenced Dubcon Kissing, Season 7b Speculation, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousSuits/pseuds/FrivolousSuits
Summary: “Oh god, you cheated, just like Jacob.”The rage builds in Paula’s throat, because really, Donna knows how to read Harvey even better than she can. How would Donna ever touch him this way if she didn’t know, beyond any reasonable doubt, that he wanted it as much as she did?“And just like your—”Paula’s already plunged the knife, but she stops before she twists it. Still, there’s guilt on his face, and shame and rising tears and rising panic, and she feels a thrill of satisfaction.“Get out of my house.”He goes.Everything changes, and nothing at all. A vision for 7b.





	Repression

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted to weave all the news I've seen so far about 7b (Machel wedding, Harvey's identity crisis re: his own faithfulness, Rachel and possibly Mike leaving, Scottie's appearance, the finale doubling as the pilot for a Jessica-centric political drama) into a story that, in my opinion, could conceivably become canon and set up a Season 8.
> 
> Announcing the ships for this fic would be a major spoiler. If you're sure you want to know before you read, you can find them in the ending notes.

From the moment Harvey Specter strode through her office door, Paula had him pegged— cutthroat banker/trader/lawyer with an emotional repression problem. After five minutes of conversation, she had deduced that transference was one of his favorite mechanisms for said repression, and in her professional opinion he had transferred a massive tangle of feelings about his mother to Donna. She tried exploiting his penchant for transference for good, drawing him into roleplay during their sessions, and he took to it faster than any prior patient. It was easy for him to express and process his feelings for Donna by projecting them onto her.

It was easy for him to pretend she was Donna.

That should have been the first warning sign, she supposes, but she reasoned that they had worked through all his displacement issues while he was in therapy. When he showed up on the sidewalk outside her house, his life was no longer in turmoil, his panic attacks had ceased, and she assumed his case of textbook transference was over as well.

“Donna kissed me.”

He comes into her apartment in the middle of the night and announces this, and she’s not surprised. Furious, yes, and confused and miserable, but not surprised, because she’s done this all before, hasn’t she?

Oh god.

She looks at Harvey, and for an instant she sees her ex. It might be textbook transference on Harvey’s side and textbook countertransference on hers, because he and Jacob have the same dark hair, the same strong jaw, the same large, pleading eyes. They’re both intelligent, protective, possessive, obsessive, they both fixate on her long after she’s out of their lives, they both show up uninvited on her doorstep and wait on her sidewalk in hopes of catching her as she leaves the house. They both play with her head even as they make their mistakes, until they finally leave her for the women they’re meant for—

“— but I’m telling you, Paula, I didn’t want it.”

She whips around to face him, clinging to that thread. “You— you didn’t want it?”

He insists he didn’t, but her own mental battles drown out the particular words, and she interrupts, “Well, then you have to do something about it.”

Harvey stops short. “What do you mean?”

“I mean she’s not just a secretary anymore,” she answers, “she’s COO, and that position comes with high standards and major responsibilities.” Harvey frowns in confusion, and she lets out a sharp sigh. “You can’t have someone around who does things like this.”

“Things like what?”

“Sexual assault.”

Harvey laughs as soon as he hears it, a short, harsh scoff. “If you think I got sexually assaulted by my old secretary, you’re out of your mind.”

“It’s non-consensual intimate contact, it’s the textbook definition of ‘sexual assault.’”

“It’s not even close to the textbook definition, case law says mouths aren’t necessarily intimate parts.”

“She kissed you,” Paula retorts, “how much more intimate could she get?”

“Look—” he closes his eyes and exhales slowly. “I’m not some sort of wilting flower.”

“Of course not,” she snaps. “You’re the managing partner, which is why it’s your job to discipline her, preferably by firing, or at least, suspension.”

“What?” Harvey flinches. “I’m not about to kick out my COO.”

“Why not?” she demands. “What does she even do?”

“She—” Harvey starts to speak, then shakes his head. “Hard to say at the moment, but she’s important to the firm. Hell, Louis would self-destruct if she wasn’t around.”

He’s deflecting, he’s defending Donna, and she has to make him stop. “You can’t just do nothing.”

“Listen, I’m the boss, I’ll make the call. If she committed sexual misconduct, I’ll handle it—”

“I’m sorry—” she blinks, because the floor’s just fallen out beneath her, “if?”

“There’s no clear line here.”

“No,” Paula breathes, suddenly deathly quiet, “there’s a very clear line. Either it was assault, or it was consensual and you wanted it.”

He stutters over his next words, the same way Jacob did when she finally accused him of cheating. And she knows how to read Harvey Specter, she knows what that damn stutter means, and the alarm in his eyes.

“Oh god, you cheated, just like Jacob.”

The rage builds in Paula’s throat, because really, Donna knows how to read Harvey even better than she can. How would Donna ever touch him this way if she didn’t know, beyond any reasonable doubt, that he wanted it as much as she did?

“And just like your—”

Paula’s already plunged the knife, but she stops before she twists it. Still, there’s guilt on his face, and shame and rising tears and rising panic, and she feels a thrill of satisfaction.

“Get out of my house.”

He goes.

* * *

Donna finds out when she steps off the elevator and sees only “Specter Litt” left on the wall. She immediately storms towards Harvey’s office and bursts in. “When the hell were you planning to tell me?”

“Last night,” Harvey replies smoothly. He reaches for his cup of coffee, taller than usual, and takes a sip, tipping it steeply enough that it must already be close to done. She glances then at the hollows under his eyes and deduces that he’s pulled an all-nighter. “Louis and I drafted the statement saying the decision’s been in the works for months and released it.”

“What?” she scoffs, raising her eyebrows. “We haven’t discussed anything like that—”

“Malik got Jessica disbarred because of Mike’s fraud, so he forced our hand. Our official story is that Jessica’s running for office and doesn’t want conflicts, and you’re going to stick to that if anyone asks.”

“Malik disbarred Jessica, and now she’s going into politics?” Donna gapes. “When did this happen?”

“Last night.”

The statement’s harsher now, accusatory.

“Look, Harvey—”

“I hope,” he cuts her off, “that you found out whatever you had to know, because I’m going to make clear something that I thought you figured out years ago. I’m glad you’re in my life, but I am not in love with you—”

His tone stings, and she breaks in, “This may be a shock to you, but I’m not in love with you either.”

He halts, and his eyelids flutter closed. “Then why did you kiss me?”

“I had to confirm that I wasn’t.”

“So, what, I was just a prop?” She starts to protest, but he interrupts, “Next time, I recommend you hire someone or get a blow-up doll. You’re an actress, you can pretend it’s me and know it all that way.”

Donna recoils, because that’s a ugly way of framing this, and she doesn’t understand Harvey’s cruelty. “What happened?”

There’s more to this story, she can see he wants to confess it all to her, but he holds back. Still, she knows enough to realize, “Oh god, you told Paula.”

She expects him to confirm it, but he just stares at her with the poker face he so often dons for opposing counsel.

“I’m going to tell you something I once told Mike. I keep my personal here—” he holds out a hand— “and my business over there.” He gestures towards the door. “And from this point onwards, our relationship is going to be business. Strictly professional.”

“Professional,” she repeats, drawing on all her dramatic training to keep her eyes dry, though she can’t stop the telltale twitch of her lip.

Before Harvey can reply, there’s a knock on his door, and Mike lets himself in. “Hey, I just read about the name change online—”

“And it’s all true,” Harvey says immediately.

Mike’s chin drops, and his eyes widen. “So Jessica got disbarred because of me?”

“That’s not on you.”

Donna whips around to face Harvey, because while they were all complicit by the end Mike had at least _some_ responsibility for the fraud. He doesn’t seem to notice how odd his statement is though, instead plunging on, “But we’ve found a halfway plausible cover story, and I’ll spin it all at the partners’ meeting.”

“I look forward to hearing it,” Mike says with a half-hearted smile. “That’s not why I came in here though.”

He hands a small envelope to Harvey, who flicks it open and pulls out a card.

 _You are invited to the wedding of Mike Ross and Rachel Zane_.

The words are written in exquisite silver loops, along with the time and place and date, and Donna chokes on a snort, because somehow these kids have figured everything out, even while she’s still floundering. She transforms it into a genuine laugh and steps forward to hug Mike. “I’m so glad for you.”

“Yeah, the Plaza just called about a cancellation, Rachel’s going to swing by with your invitation later today,” he tells her. Then he looks at the two of them. “I’m hoping you’re both free?”

“Of course,” she replies. “I usually have yoga class on Saturday mornings, and I would never let anything else get in the way.”

“I always have time for you,” Harvey murmurs. Donna glances at him and finds he’s still looking down at the invitation.

Mike tilts his head. “Everything okay with you two?”

“Yeah,” they reply simultaneously.

He nods slowly, like he doesn’t quite believe them, and then heads out the door. Donna follows him, heading to the kitchen because she needs some coffee of her own, only to find Louis there.

“Goddammit, Donna, someone removed at least three prunes from this bag, and I—” he stops mid-sentence as soon as he sees her face. “Oh god, what happened?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You have the aura of a tragic heroine who’s trying to hide heartbreak, so tell me what happened. Was it Harvey? Because I know he’s been angry all night, but if he took it out on you then so help me—”

“No.” She holds up a hand. “I don’t need saving.”

“I—” Louis blinks. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, I just . . . realized that I’ve been misinterpreting most of my life for almost half my life. And that’s a hard revelation to swallow, but I’ll get through it.”

He gives her a wide smile, and that elicits a small smile from her, even as she tears up.

“I know you will.”

* * *

When Rachel comes to her, Donna’s in her office, fielding requests for comment on the name change.

“Hey,” Rachel says. “You okay?”

“I will be.”

“What’d he do?”

“You know, I’m done talking about Harvey. Why don’t you tell me about that envelope in your hand instead?”

Rachel’s whole face lights up, and she literally bounces as she hands over the envelope. “We’ve been saying for ages that this wedding is happening, but now it really is.”

Donna smiles down at the invitation. “This is beautiful.”

“Yeah, I might have stayed up all night doing the calligraphy,” she chuckles.

Donna glances back up at her and sees her smile falter for a second. “What’s wrong?”

"What do you mean?"

Donna gives her a look, and she sighs.

“I just got a call from the in-house counsel of one of my old clients. They were so impressed with my negotiating skills that they want me to go in-house for them. Great pay, great benefits, and a chance at actual work-life balance.”

“Wow, Rachel, that’s amazing.”

“Yeah,” she says, biting her lip. “The only issue is they’re expanding overseas, and the position is in their brand-new London office.”

“. . . Oh.”

“I’d have to leave my family,” she adds, “which isn’t ideal, obviously. Still, I think I worked things out with my dad during our pro bono case, I’ve finally secured his respect. On some level I’m ready for a new chapter.”

“Okay,” Donna says with an encouraging nod. “What about Mike?”

Rachel just winces.

* * *

Mike’s been staring at the offer letter for a full minute, even though Rachel knows he read it all in five seconds flat. Finally she breaks the silence with a hesitant “Mike?”

“This is amazing,” he murmurs.

“I know it’s a big step,” she says. “We’re both New Yorkers, we both owe a lot to Pearson— to Specter Litt. But . . .”

“But the firm’s going down,” Mike finishes.

“You said it.”

“I have a responsibility to stay and support Harvey, though,” Mike says with a sigh. “He wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t for me.”

There’s a question that’s percolated in her mind for years, and she finally utters it. “How long are you going to be in his debt, Mike?”

Mike's eyes snap up. "What?”

“I’m serious. He saved you, he changed your life, I know. How long can he hold that over you?”

Mike snorts in disbelief. “He’s not holding it over me—”

“You’re holding onto it, then,” Rachel corrects. “Even though you’ve saved him plenty of times. Hell, Mike, you went to prison for him.”

“That was for the firm—"

“And if you seriously threatened to take your deal, he probably would have jumped on the grenade and taken his deal first,” she protests. “He’s weirdly chivalrous that way. But you didn’t threaten him. You just took the deal.”

“. . . And saved him.”

“And saved him,” she repeats quietly, emphasizing the words with a nod. “Now, if you want me to, I will of course turn down this offer. But you’ve been putting Harvey over yourself, over us, for years. If that’s what’s holding you back, your debt is paid. Now that you’re a real lawyer, there’s a whole world of opportunity waiting for you.”

She puts a hand on his, and he smiles. “A new chapter it is.”

* * *

Waiving the non-competes is a mere formality. Harvey would never hold Rachel and Mike back via their contracts, not after all they’ve done . . .

“You can’t go," Harvey spits. "Your non-competes won’t allow it.”

“Which is why I asked you to please waive them," Rachel repeats, frowning. "Harvey, I’ve already worked for them, I don’t have any trade secrets in this industry that they don’t already know. They’re not in competition with any of our other clients, there’s no reason to keep me from going.”

“Then go,” Harvey shrugs, rising from his seat. “But you don’t get to take Mike with you.”

“What? Why?” She rises as well, now outright scowling. “He’s been looking for a position, so far without much luck, but he’ll only take something where he can avoid conflicts—”

“He belongs here. So do you,” he adds, though it feels more like an afterthought.

“We _belonged_ here,” she amends. “Back before we lost Jessica, before the associates were revolting left and right. And you know I have nothing but respect for Donna—”

“But she’s been more of a liability than a help.”

“I was going to say that she’s not yet experienced as COO, and she doesn’t seem to be getting enough support,” Rachel bites out.

“So what I’m hearing here is that you lost faith, so you’re walking out on your family and dragging Mike with you.”

She blinks in shock. “Harvey, I’m not dragging Mike anywhere he doesn’t want to go.”

“I really doubt that.”

She narrows her eyes. “I’m sorry, are you implying you know my fiance better than I do?”

Harvey shifts. His chin falls, his shoulders hunch, and suddenly he’s more caged animal than managing partner. Watching her with low-lidded, deadened eyes he mutters, “I’ll get back to you.”

He drops the offer letter on his desk and pushes past her, tugging at his tie, even as Rachel sputters at the quick dismissal. She starts to follow him out, predicting that he’s walking straight to Mike, but he turns off-course and heads into the men’s bathroom.

She watches him perplexedly and then continues on to Donna’s office.

* * *

“Dr. Lipschitz?”

“I’m glad we finally found a time.”

“We’re both busy men.”

“Still, I regret it took so long to find a mutually agreeable appointment. It’s rare I take on new patients, but I believe your case is quite special.”

* * *

“Louis, please take a seat.”

“Dr. Lipschitz, I know you can’t comment on this one way or the other, but I wanted to thank you for taking Harvey on. That means a lot to me.”

* * *

“Tell me from the start.”

Harvey Specter unfolds his entire tragic backstory, efficiently and without emotion. He’s done this before, it's become routine. “I’ve begun having panic attacks again," he finishes, "and if my last therapist got anything right it’s somehow all related to my mother.”

“This is the therapist who proceeded to enter into a relationship with you?”

“You’re saying she was wrong?”

“It is not my position to judge. Perhaps her professional opinions were largely accurate. But perhaps she only saw what she wanted to see, because she was attracted to you. I cannot know for certain. My job is merely to raise possibilities, and help you discover your own answers.”

“That’s a change.”

“Hm?”

“I’m used to people claiming to know all the answers.”

“Are their answers right, in your experience?”

Harvey just looks away.

* * *

“The firm’s going to survive,” Louis sighs. “Us switching our name is more a punchline than actual news, nobody cares anymore. Malik’s gone, Bratton Gould’s off our back, I’m building a relationship based on mutual respect with the associates, rather than fear.”

“And yet you seem somehow unsatisfied,” Dr. Lipschitz observes, leaning back in his chair.

“Donna’s an angel, she’s really coming into her own as COO, she came up with this new bus dev plan to improve client retention, and Harvey— Harvey barely looked at it. He had me evaluate it, and he implemented it just because I said to.”

“But isn’t it a sign of trust, that he gives you that responsibility?”

“Yes, but it feels like emotional warfare. He’s passing it off to me to hurt Donna.”

“And how does that make you feel?”

“I hate it,” Louis spits. “I hate hurting Donna, it makes me feel sick inside.”

“Are you certain Harvey is explicitly attempting to hurt Donna?”

Louis narrows his eyes. “Do you know something I don’t?”

“You know I cannot comment on that.”

He groans. “I’m not positive. I don’t know what’s happening in Harvey’s head anymore.”

“Are you scared he will endanger the firm?”

“No, I trust his professional judgment, he’s finally getting his act together as managing partner.”

“Then where do your concerns stem from?”

“I don’t understand a world where Donna and Harvey aren’t together.”

* * *

“When precisely did your panic attacks begin again?”

“The day after Donna kissed me.”

“Were there any other memorable moments leading up to it?”

“Well, I had spent the day being skewered by an old colleague from the DA’s office, who then disbarred Jessica Pearson, my mentor of twenty years. Then Donna kissed me, and my girlfriend broke up with me on the grounds that I was acting like my mother.”

“What happened immediately before? Was there a clear precipitating event?”

“I told Donna we had to keep our relationship strictly professional. Then Mike— another friend— came in with invitations for his wedding, but that’s happy news,” he adds with a weighty sigh.

“Are you happy with your decision to confront Donna?”

“I am. I thought I was.”

* * *

“I slept with Sheila, and I was happy with my choice at first. It was fun and satisfying, and I loved the first three hours and twenty-seven minutes.”

“But?”

“But then I started overthinking it, and all of the sudden I realized that I didn’t want Sheila, not like that. Yes, I want a woman who knows me that well, who’s brilliant and beautiful and spontaneous and dramatic, but it felt like she was just using me.”

“Did you regret going?”

“I did. I wish I had just stayed on the rooftop with Donna.”

* * *

“People think ‘consent’ is clear-cut,” Harvey murmurs. “Take it from a lawyer, there’s always a goddamn edge case.”

“Why do you think you may have consented?”

“I didn’t hate it, and I didn’t push her away. She ran, not me. Not to mention that sure, I’m mad at Donna, but I still know she’s not some kind of predator.”

“But how did you feel?”

“At first just shock. After that, I felt guilty and sick and . . .”

“Used?”

“Yeah. That’s the word.”

* * *

“I have to accept that my two best friends aren’t talking to each other anymore.”

“Does this upset you?”

“Yeah, of course. They’re being civil, but it’s still tense in the office. And if Harvey and Donna are really done for good, that changes everything. But I’m not the one I’m concerned about.”

“Oh?”

“I’m worried about Harvey. First time I told him to call you, it was right after he came back from a suit fitting for the wedding, and I found him in the bathroom, sick. I thought he was dying.”

“That must have been frightening for you.”

“Yeah. He’s Harvey Specter. These things aren’t supposed to happen to him.”

“He’s human.”

“Yeah," Louis whispers. "And then there’s Donna.”

“Does she seem as upset?”

“No, she seems resigned. But I can tell she’s still lonely, and all I want is to make her happy again.”

* * *

“Everything comes back to Donna, right? My last panic attacks, why I couldn’t be with Paula, why I’m breaking down now.”

“Do you regret cutting off your personal relationship with her?”

“No, but I should.”

“Harvey . . .” Dr. Lipschitz flips his notebook shut and leans forward. “I understand that Donna has been a large part of your life, but you are facing pain from many other sources. I would like to raise the possibility that not everything necessarily relates back to Donna. Perhaps you are not meant to be.”

* * *

“So Rachel talked to Donna, and Donna talked to me, and I talked to Harvey, and I convinced him to let Rachel and Mike go. God, the way Donna smiled made me feel like I was king of the world.”

“Hm,” Dr. Lipschitz says, considering. “I’ve noticed Donna comes up quite often in our conversations.”

“Yeah,” Louis nods. “Everything comes back to her.”

* * *

“Yes,” Mike crows, “more alcohol!”

Halfway through the bachelor party, Harvey grins at him and places another bottle of champagne down on the table. “As you wish.”

“Now,” Louis says, leaning forward with the stem of his champagne glass nestled between his knuckles, “you made us promise to give charity donations instead of wedding gifts.”

“Yes, we did.”

“Which is why—” he removes an envelope from his suit jacket and slaps it on the table— “this is not a wedding gift, it’s a bachelor party gift.”

“Louis . . .” Mike starts to protest.

“Hush, you. Those are two box seats to _Romeo and Juliet_ , which Rachel once told me is one of her favorite ballets, and it’s very newcomer-friendly, especially since I assume you have the play memorized. I hope you’ll go and fall in love with the art form, and you and your wife will share this passion for your whole lives.”

“I . . . wow, Louis.” He blinks. “That’s really thoughtful.”

“Your _wife_ ,” Harvey gives a tipsy chuckle. “That’s such a weird thing to say.”

“Less than 12 hours until it’s true,” Mike sighs dreamily. “Unless, of course, Rachel runs off with one of those male strippers Donna brought the bachelorettes.”

Harvey chuckles again, but there’s less mirth to it. “Now,” he says, “here’s my non-wedding gift.”

He pulls a paper out of his own jacket and passes it over to Mike, who opens it, scans it, squints, and then scans it again. “This is a joke, right?”

“Would I do that to you?”

“Hang on—” Louis cranes his neck for a look— “oh my god, Harvey. This is—”

“An offer letter from Darby International for a brand-new position in their London office,” Harvey says, “as ‘pro bono counsel.’”

“Pro bono counsel?” Mike breathes. “How even—”

“You’ll get to stay in the major leagues,” Harvey says with a soft smile, “and you’ll be doing the work you love, full-time.”

“All right,” Louis cuts in, “I read their bylaws, I know how much red tape would prevent the creation of a position like this. Who the hell did you blackmail?”

“I didn’t do the blackmailing, Scottie did.”

Mike does a double-take. “Wait, Scottie wanted to help me?”

“No.”

“Oh my god,” Mike laughs, shaking his head, “you’re amazing friends.” He gathers both the envelopes and tucks them into his own jacket before remarking to Harvey, “I hope you catch the bouquet, you deserve to be as happy as Rachel and I are.”

“I’ve always preferred pitching to catching.”

“There are so many prostate jokes here.”

Harvey rolls his eyes. “I suppose this is the worst moment for it, but I’m going to the bathroom.”

Louis hates the concern that swells as soon as he says it.

* * *

Thirty minutes before Mike and Rachel’s ceremony, Louis is muttering to himself. “Don’t panic. Don’t panic.”

“I’m not panicking,” Harvey says.

“I was talking to myself.”

Harvey rolls his eyes.

“Sheila’s getting married in two weeks at a wedding just like this, there is cause to panic!”

“You going to show up and scream ‘objection’ when they say ‘forever hold your peace’?”

“I’ve thought about it a few times.”

“It’s tempting,” Harvey agrees with a sour smile.

Louis looks at Harvey again, dressed in a tuxedo that matches his but somehow looks five times better. He’s been a perfect gentleman all day, polite and charming, but there’s a tightness to his smiles that gives Louis pause. “Hey, you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, Donna’s the maid of honor, you’re the best man, you’ve barely said a word to each other.” Harvey shoots him a look, but he stands his ground. “We’re the two name partners now, Harvey. We can share things like this.”

“There’s nothing to share.”

“Harvey—“

“There could have been," Harvey says suddenly, looking away through a window. "I know there could have been something, I know that’s why this all hurts, but at the same time I’m a goddamn adult and I can see far enough into the future to know it wouldn’t have worked out.”

“You sure about that?”

Harvey glances at him. “Yeah, I am.”

* * *

“Or forever hold your peace.”

No one objects, and in a heartbeat the wedding is over.

A few moments later they’re all gathered at the steps of the church. Giggling, Rachel kisses Mike yet again and then turns around, squeezes her eyes shut, and flings the bouquet over her head, into the crowd behind her. There’s not much power to the swing, so it comes down close behind her and Louis grabs it, but another hand closes around the stem at the same time, and Louis tugs, because he’s not that superstitious but dammit he’s not giving this up, even though he doesn’t know who he could possibly marry, who could possibly marry him except Sheila, whom he doesn’t even want anymore. Who else is there for him, so dramatic and sensitive and clever and loving—

“Louis!”

He blinks and turns to look at the other person clinging to the bouquet.

Donna.

* * *

“I wish you success and happiness, and I hope wherever your roads may take you you’re both always satisfied.”

Cheers go up as Harvey finishes his best man’s speech, and Louis shouts loudest. Then Donna speaks, and everyone’s laughter bubbles over like the champagne in all the glasses. Rachel excepted, she’s the most beautiful woman there, radiant in a shimmering deep blue gown, her hair catching the light, and Louis sighs as he loses himself in the melody of her words and the brilliance of her smile.

Harvey falls quiet during dinner, staying focused on Mike and Rachel, and Louis turns into the life of the party, because there’s something golden in the air. He meets Donna’s eyes over and over again from across the table, where she’s regaling guests with grand tales of her own.

Suddenly, he wants to be away from these crowds, and so he politely excuses himself and steps outside, where streetlamps cast yellow light on the pavement and snow. Under his breath, he murmurs, “Sweet Beatrice, wouldst thou come when I called thee?”

“Yea, signior.”

He spins around, and there’s Donna, pulling her coat around her.

“Have you played Beatrice?”

“Close, but no,” she answers. “It was my freshman year, and I was cast as Hero. That was extraordinary for a freshman of course, but Hero was so simple and pure and the whole ‘love from first sight’ thing got on my nerves. I would have rather been Beatrice any day.”

“She and Benedick are really the life of the show,” Louis adds eagerly. “They’re so catty and dramatic.”

“Their insults are perfect—”

“The way they swear they hate each other, my god—”

“But really he’s willing to lay down his life for her—”

“It takes so little for them to fall in love,” Louis exclaims. “They’re perfect for each other—”

“And they’re the only ones who don’t see it!” She shakes her head, chuckling.

Louis can’t look away from her, and he recites, “And, I pray thee now, tell me for which of my bad parts didst thou first fall in love with me?”

He smiles. It could be a joke. Still, his heart is leaping with hope, so long repressed—

“For them all together.”

He can’t look away from her, and she’s leaning in—

“We can’t.”

“Forget Harvey,” she whispers. “I have.”

He melts into her arms, and she stops his mouth with a kiss.

* * *

 “You were planning to drop your name for months. I completely believe that.”

Robert Zane’s gravelly voice drips with sarcasm, and Jessica’s eyes sparkle in response. “I’m afraid I have no comment at this time.”

“Already talking like a politician? Chicago doesn’t know what’s gonna hit them.”

Grinning, Jessica takes her leave— she’s spent the wedding celebrating Rachel and Mike of course, but more importantly she’s been shoring up old connections and making new ones, because there’s a whole new life on the horizon. She’s finished off her checklist though, so late in the night she lets herself wander to the person who’s fought hardest not to let her go.

“Harvey!”

Almost instantly he starts telling her about the firm, about their recent struggles and the wins he thinks are coming soon, and she responds in kind, describing her plans for political domination. They share stories and jokes and advice, all strictly professional.

“I’ve moved in with Jeff,” she finally says. “What about you, Harvey, anything new in your personal life?”

“Oh, everything’s happening,” he answers with a suggestive wink. “For instance—”

He flashes his most brilliant smile at a nearby waitress, blonde and blue-eyed. Lifting a glass of champagne from her tray, he says, “I’m Harvey.”

“I’m Ricki, nice to meet you.”

Jessica remembers this game, so she adds, “Harvey’s the best closer in the city.”

“Closer? Like in baseball?”

“Attorney, actually,” he corrects.

He’s already won her over, Jessica can see that much, he’s always had a flair for playing the cutthroat playboy lawyer. If he’s hiding anything with that shiny smile, it’s pressed down far enough it might never see daylight again.

“Hey, Harvey—” Mike taps his shoulder— “Rachel and I are heading to the flight now.”

The two of them say their goodbyes as Jessica rises to embrace Rachel. When the happy couple finally departs, she glances back at Harvey to find he’s transferred all his attention to his next one-night stand.

**Author's Note:**

> Ship info: Mike and Rachel get married, and Louis and Donna kiss. Harvey may very well be pining for someone, but who that someone is is open to interpretation. The most likely possibilities are Mike and Donna, but it could be Paula or even Jessica.
> 
> The play Louis and Donna reference is _Much Ado About Nothing_. Harvey's conversation with Jessica and the waitress is modeled on a similar conversation in the pilot.
> 
> Thanks to [statusquoergo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/statusquo_ergo/pseuds/statusquo_ergo/works) for being a sounding board and helping with canon research!
> 
> Side note-I wrote three Marvey Secret Santa fics ([a Machel divorce fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12849510), [a 5+1 fluff fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12849081), and [a royal wedding AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12989724/chapters/29699673)). Since those were initially part of an anonymous collection, people may have missed them, so I figured I'd mention them here too!


End file.
